JLA chapter 1
JLA Chapter 1 : Hey it's Goryak, there it is, the first chapter of my fan fiction on deviantart enjoy ! After the second defeat of Drago Bludvist, we feared the dragons will dissapear but no one moves, on the contrary, they stayed still and became our true friends, the team from Berk gave some ideas on the Archipelago.This is Berk, the birthplace of human and dragon peace, today, we ride them and they help us on many thing, Drago was the worst but we kick his ass for the last time, now, we all live in peace...until now, I'm Amaury, this is why you don't have the presentation of Berk, Ilet that to my chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I was a simple and lost guy when he found me not far from here, I was from Dragonscale, the birthplace of dragon hunters like my first "girlfriend" Freya, this bitch made me believe she died on the attack of the town...and for what, to tell me year after, she was a Grimborn's cousin, you know...Viggo and Ryker ? those two dummies, one cut my left hand and the second was...let's say he was a total moron. Oh, I forgot the two cherries on the cake, the first one is my dragoness, Spitfire the Fireball Frenzy, she found me here and I offer her to keep her with me, she was banished frome her clan for disobedience and had nothing left unless his brother, Brutus, I forgot one thing about her, she could talk our language and understand the others dragons. The last cherry is...my birthplace, it's a little complicate I know but...I'm not really a guy from Dragonscale, these son of a troll kidnapt me when I was a kid, I am a member of the defenser of the wing, the second child of the Warden's family, the one who dedicate his life to protect the Great Protector, I found that when I met Mala with the gang, I also got a sister. Sorry for the spoil but the first two story will take some time to pass in English, I think you want to know how this one will gonna turn so let's take a look on this. Days after Drago's defeat, I was on patrol with Spitfire when I heard a voice behind me : _Amaury, there you are ? _Fishlegs ? what are you doing here ? there's no dragon race today ? _I know...Hiccup wants all the riders in the great hall, come quickly ! _but I didn't finish the patrol ! _he need everyone there ! _fine ! we're comming back to town ! Spitfire turned back and we went back to Berk. I landed on the main square and saw everyone there, I don't know why, I dismounted and approached the gang : _what happened ? _we don't know, answered Astrid, I was in training session with Stormfly when Fishlegs told me to come ! _strange ! It was the same for the rest of the gang, Fishlegs told our story to the kid when Hiccup told him to find us, Snotlout and the twins were fighting for Thor knows why when they got the order to come, Arvid, my friend was fishing when Fishlegs told the same : _there's something going on but what ? _enough of that ! gang, follow me ! Astrid was our leader after Hiccup's chieftain moment, we all followed her and she opened the door, in the big table in the middle of the room, we saw Hiccup, Dagur, Heather, Mala and Alvin, our allies, waiting for something or someone : _is that time you decide to show up ? _what ? _sorry, I'm a little bit stressed, said Hiccup, If I ask you all to come is simple, Mala, could you explain the matter ? _of course Hiccup Haddock, after Drago's defeat, my warriors saw a strange dragonrider flying in the archipelago, one of them saw him attacked and rob some innocent town ! _and they were far from here, way too far, we can't go there to capture him, he's gone by far when we arrived, I need you all to give me a solution ! _I can post two riders on several positions, said Astrid, they can watch our rogue rider and prevent the others when he attack a town or ships ! _yeah but...the team could be unbalanced, I answered, we need some times to get a team on a same level ! _Amaury's right, we don't have time to do that, we need a mobile rider team ! _I got that, replied Heather, my brother and I have an huge island with the Berserker clan, we can built an outpost here and let it to a mobile rider team ! _I like this plan...but who can be in charge of that...all rider here had a big role for defending Berk against all ennemy ! _I volunteer for this task ! I created a long silence, I don't know how to break it unfortunately. Hiccup took a deep breath and answered : _you are not serious, you're as important here as the rest of the team ! _Hiccup, you said it yourself, we don't have time, Astrid lead the defense of the town, it's my time to defend the archipelago, we need someone to train some riders good and quickly, I always can go back here if you need a bit of an assistance bro ! _if he goes there, I'll go to, said Arvid ! _you two ? really ! _shut up Snotface, answered Dagur, we are here to help brother, let these two going with us ! _It hurts for me to say that but...this kid is right replied Alvin, he is a good fighter ! _I'm not a kid anymore Alvin, but thanks for the compliment ! _okay...Amaury and Arvid are going with Dagur and Heather on this island, the others stay here ! _I hope you'll came to see us out there, we can need a little advice form the great dragon master ! _ah ah...funny ! Heather and Dagur stood up and joined us, after we left the great all, we made our goodbyes to the gang and Mala was the last one for me : _I hope we can fight side by side my queen ! _when I'm return to my hom, I'll ask Throk to borrow some of my warrior to you and your outpost, they can help ! _thanks my queen ! My first surprise was not seeing my sister Kira here, she is a rider too : _Hiccup, you don't forget one member of the team ? _who ? _my sister, Kira ? _oh fudge ! I know I forgot someone ! _forgot who ? Kira landed not far from us and understood quiclky what was going on here : _you don't banished my brother chief ! _no...sis, I'm going on a mission, you can come with us ! _you will need someone to watch your back there, okay, I'm in...if the chief is... _I'm okay with that ! Kira salute everyone and when she finished, the five of us took off to this mysterious island for an outpost...my outpost ! Catégorie:Chapter 1